


Fighting My Heart

by bottombonnefoytrash



Series: UkFr/FrUk Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M, angry yelling turned kisssy kissy, meeting time, side of germany, ukfr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash
Summary: IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET i live for shit like that





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i was getting into hetalia and in the 'LOL RAWR XD I'M SO RANDOM' phase of my life

"You're nothing but a poor lazy ass sod!" Arthur screamed at Francis, throwing his briefcase at him. Francis ducked and and screamed "Well at least I 'ave the sense to look at what I put on in the mornings!! " Francis gestured to Arthur's clothing, which he found distasteful and out of style. "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING GIT!!" Arthur screamed and lunged at Francis, hitting him in the jaw. "That 'urt!!" Francis said, holding his jaw. Germany bellowed at them "Vhy can't jou both act civilized for once." Arthur, in his fury, screamed back at Germany. "BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST BLOODY FRIEND AND I LOVE HIM AND THIS IS HOW WE COMMUNICATE GOD DAMN IT!!!!" Arthur screamed, before the whole meeting room froze, realizing what he just said. His heart started to pound as his face turned red. Arthur bolted out, too embarrassed to see what Francis would say, too embarrassed to hear what they would say from him admitting he was gay. He ran out of the meeting house and down the front steps, blinded by his tears. "ANGELTERRE WAIT!!!" Francis yelled, running after Arthur. Arthur stopped, even though he didn't want to. Francis caught up to him, and hugged him tightly. "Je t'aime Arthur." Arthur froze, his arms limp at his sides. "You-You mean that? You're not just saying it?" he asked, fear forming a pit in his stomach. "Non Arthur. I love you too. I have for a long time, and I knew you felt the same, but I was waiting for you to understand it yourself amour." Arthur smiled, blushing tsundereily. "Bloody frog." he said before kissing him softly. "Ah but mon cheri, I am your 'Bloody frog.' now." Francis said with a smirk. "Of course love, of course."


End file.
